Meet again
by Fishkop
Summary: Rachel left McKinley after Regionals season 1. No one knew where or why. What will happen when 10 years later Rachel runs into someone from Glee again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New Story. I promise i haven't abandon my other** **stores i just have so many ideas lately and there is a lot going on in my life right now.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy**

Meet again  
Chapter 1

Summer 2021. Rachel Barbra Corcoran, Broadway Star, was sitting backstage at the Theatre removing her Make-Up. She had just finished another show starring as Elphaba in the hit show Wicked. She had been playing this role for about 4 Months now. She had her Broadway Debut in her second year of College starring as Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl, which she also got her very first Tony award for. Ever since she was Broadways golden girl. But that wasn't always the case. Most of her life she was pushed around and made fun of. She grew up in a very small town in Ohio called Lima. She lived there with her gay Fathers. That alone made her a big target already but Rachel was also very vocal about her believes and her dreams. Also her sense of Style wasn't the best one. She wore knee socks, mini skirts and argyle sweaters or sweaters with animals on them. She only ever had one Boyfriend and that didn't end well. She moved to New York during her Sophomore Year in High School together with her mother Shelby, who she had meet a few month before. Her fathers were workaholics and hardly around.

She was just getting dressed in her own clothes when there was a knock on the Door. "Miss. Corcoran...your Taxi is here" a deep male voice said.

"I'll be out in a minute" Rachel replied. She grabbed her purse and went out. As expected there were still quite a few fans waiting outside the Stage Door. She quickly took some pictures, wrote some autographs and stepped into the cab. She didn't live far from the Theatre only a couple of blocks. She lived in a Penthouse Apartment near Central Park. She greeted her Door Man Joey and stepped into the elevator. She had the whole top floor to herself. She opened the Door and stepped inside. She stood in a small open Hallway. There were only a small table, a coat and shoe rack. She could see the light from the Living room. The Living room was huge and had high walls. Some walls were white and some red. In the middle of the room stood a black grand piano. Further into the room was a big old Fireplace with dark letter sofas and armchairs in front of it. Next to the Fireplace were Wall high windows and a French Door to the roof terrace. From there you had a great view of Central Park. To the right side was a big double door leading to the Kitchen and Dining Room. In one corner of the Room was a spiral staircase leading up to a Gallery. On one of the Sofas sat a brown haired woman reading a book.

"Hey Mom" Rachel said. Shelby looked up as Rachel sat down next to her.

"Hey Sweetie. How was your show?" Shelby asked as she placed her book on the coffee table.

"The same. How were things here?" Rachel said.

"Good. We played some games, ate Chinese, watched a Movie and then she went to bed" Shelby said. Rachel nodded with a smile. "She asked if she could see you show again" Shelby added.

"I know. She's been asking me for days now. But school is starting again soon and i want her to get used to her routine again" Rachel sighed.

"Maybe you can take her to a Sunday Matinee" Shelby suggested. "I would go with her. I haven't seen it in a while" Shelby added with a small sly grin.

"You just want to see it for free" Rachel laughed. "But it's a good idea. I'll ask her in the Morning." Rachel said.

"Okay. I think i will be leaving now. I will see you tomorrow" Shelby said. She gave kissed her daughter on the cheek, grabbed her things and left. Rachel went upstairs. Upstairs were 8 Doors. There were 4 Bedrooms, Rachel's Office/Music Room, a Workout room, a Movie room and a big Bathroom. Rachel went to a door that was covers in bright yellow letters spelling the name 'Grace'. She quietly opened the door. The room was dark. The only light coming in was the moonlight. The bright yellow walls seemed almost black. On the left side of the room was a small three steps stage. On that stage was a four poster bed, a kid guitar and microphone. Under a window right across the door was a big desk and right next to it was s big book/music case. On the other side of the room was a small walk in closet and a small bathroom. In the middle of the room was a small table with toys lying around. More toys were lying around the room. There even was a small kids Easel in on corner. Rachel made her way over to the bed. 'She really needs to clean her room' Rachel though as she tried to avoid stepping onto the Toys.

"Mama?" said a tired, soft voice. Rachel looked towards the bed. She quickly walked up to it.

"Hey Baby. Sorry i didn't want to wake you" Rachel said as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter Grace.

" 's Okay. How was the show?" the girl asked tired.

"The same" Rachel said as she pushed a strand of hair from Graces face.

"When can i see your Show again?" Grace asked.

"We'll talk about that in the morning okay. Now it is time for you to sleep" Rachel said smiling. Grace nodded.

"Can you sing for me Mama?" Grace asked quietly.

"Of course" Rachel said. She moved so Grace could snuggle into her side as Rachel put her arm around her. Rachel started to sing.

 _Stay awake, don't rest your head_

 _Don't lie down upon your bed_

 _While the moon drifts in the skies_

 _Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

 _Though the world is fast asleep_

 _Though your pillow's soft and deep_

 _You're not sleepy as you seem_

 _Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

 _Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

Rachel looked at her litte girl fast asleep. She moved her out of her arm, pulled the blanked up, kissed Graces forehead and quietly left the room again. She made her way over to her room. It was big. Under a big window was a king size bed with cream colored covers. On each side was a white wooden bedside table. On the right side of the room was a white wooden dressing table. Next to that was a white wooden dresser with a small TV on top. On the left side was a walking closet and a Bathroom. Rachel quickly changed and went to bed.

The next morning Rachel woke up to her Daughters stereo playing some Disney songs. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 8:34am. She groaned and got out of bed. She quickly showers and got dressed. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a blue cropped shirt. Her wavy Hair hung loosely to one side. She then went to Graces room. She opened it and saw her Daughter singing and Dancing to Under the See from the Little Mermaid. She smiled. In the Daylight you could see many many posters, pictures and paintings covering the bright yellow walls. Over the Bed were three big Posters. All of the Plays Rachel had been in. There were Funny Girl, West Side Story, where Rachel played Maria, and the newest Wicked. Grace was dressed in a light pink summer dress with colorful flowers on it. Her brown wavy hair was in a loose ponytail.

"Morning Sweetie" Rachel said smiling. Grace looked at her.

"Morning Mama" she said with a big smile.

"I'm going to make breakfast. What do you want?" Rachel asked. Grace pretended to think.

"Chocolate chip Pancakes" she said. Rachel smiled.

"Alright munchkin. I will call you when they're done" She said and left her daughter to her dancing and singing.

Rachel went into the Kitchen. It was a big white Kitchen. There was a big double door Fridge with lots of pictures and paintings on them. On one wall was a blackboard with schedules, appointments, notes, Chores and drawings. In the middle of the room was a big kitchen island with 4 stools. On the wall to the left was another double door leading to the Dining room. Rachel started preparing the vegan Chocolate chips pancakes. While Rachel was a Vegan, Grace was not but Rachel made sure that Grace ate healthy and Grace really likes most of the Vegan dishes. A while later the Pancakes were done. Rachel placed them on the counter of the island and went to call Grace. Not one minute later Grace was sitting on a stool drowning her Star shaped pancakes in chocolate syrup. Once she was done eating she turned to the mother.

"What will we do today Mama?" she asked.

"Well _we_ won't be doing anything until you have cleaned you room" Rachel said. Grace looked at her.

"Maaa..." Grace groaned.

"No arguments young lady. I nearly stepped on your Toys last night. How you even find something in there is beyond me" Rachel said sternly. Grace huffed and left the room. 'She really needs to work on her storm outs' Rachel thought chuckling while she cleared the dishes away. When that was done Rachel made her way to her Office/Music Room. The room was white and there were some posters and pictures handing around. on one side was a desk with a Computer on it as well as some drawers and book/ music cases. on the other side was a keyboard, which was hooked up to another computer, as well as a few microphones, a small drums set and two guitars. Rachel sometimes has some friends over to write and play around. Rachel was slowly working on her own music, wanting to record her own album. The whole room was soundproof. Rachel sat down at the computer. She had a few Mails to check and answer. After about an hour Grace came into the room.

"Mama I'm done" she said. Rachel looked up. She got up and followed her Daughter. True to be told the room was clean. There were no more toys lying around and even the bed was made. Rachel kissed Grace cheek.

"See that wasn't so bad" Rachel said. Grace huffed.

"Can we do something fun now" she asked.

"Sure. How about we go down to the Park. We could get some Ice cream" Rache suggested. Grace smiled at that. Half an hour later they were sitting on a bench by a lake eating ice cream.

"Mama. Can i come and see your show tonight?" Grace asked.

"Sweetie I know you want to see it but school starts again in 3 weeks. I want you to go back to your normal routine" Rachel said softly.

"Maa.. I am not a litte girl anymore. I am Eleven years old...i will be starting middle school soon" Grace whined.

"I know sweetie. But you need your sleep. Maybe i can work something out for the Sunday Matinee okay" Rachel said. Grace nodded a bit sadly. After they finished their Ice cream they continued stroking around the Park. At a Playground they saw some of Grace friends. Grace went to play with them while Rachel talked to their Parents. At first Rachel was frowned at because of her age, being only 27 years old she was by far the youngest parent, but after they got to know her they accepted her with open arms. Rachel even sometimes helps out at the school with plays. After Grace played a bit with her friends they decided to have some Lunch. They went to get Pizzas. Grace loved margherita. Then they did a bit of shopping where Grace became a new Backpack. Yellow with black glittery Stars on them. When they got home at around three they found Shelby already sitting in the Living room. Every night that Rachel had a show her mother would watch Grace. Grace and Shelby had a very special bond. Soon after that Rachel had to leave for the Theatre.

This Routine continued until School started again for Grace.

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **The song i used was 'Stay Awake from Mary Poppins'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New Chapter.**

 **Please notice that English isn't my first Language. I am German. I also now little about the US School system so i had to look it up a bit but i found so many different things i just went with what i liked. I hope you are okay with that and if you have any tips for me please don't hesitate to tell me. Maybe you could explain it a bit to me.**

 **Enjoy**

Meet again  
Chapter 2

Rachel woke up early to her alarm that Monday morning. 6am the clock said. She tiredly made her way to her bathroom. After a quick, hot shower she got dressed. She wore black skinny jeans, a white loose shirt and a black blazer. She then went to Grace room. The room was still dark and Grace was still fast asleep. Rachel made her way over to her Daughter.

"Grace sweetie...time to wake up. It's time for School" Rachel softly said as she gently shock Grace.

"5 more minutes Mama" she said as she turned around.

"I'm not playing this game Grace. It's time to get up" Rachel said as she pulled the blacked away.

"Maa..." Grace groaned.

"Breakfast will be ready in half an hour" Rachel said as she left the room. Half an hour later the duo sat at the island eating Omelets. Grace was wearing a yellow dress and a black bolero. Her Hair was loose.

"Mama can you braid my Hair?" Grace asked.

"Okay after i put the dishes away. Why don't you go and grab your things" Rachel said. Grace nodded and ran upstairs. Soon after Rachel started to braid Grace hair in a French braid. After that they left for School. The school was a 10 minutes walk away. At the front gate Rachel turned to her Daughter. "Okay here we are. You have everything you need?" Rachel asked. Grace nodded. "You know where to go?" again Grace nodded. "Listen to your Teachers and stay out of trouble okay. If there is any problem don't hesitate to go to a Teacher okay" Rachel rambled.

"Mama i'm fine. I know the rules okay. Can i go now?" Grace whined a bit annoyed. Rachel sighed.

"Okay. Okay I Love you" Rachel said as she hugged her daughter one last time and kissed her on the head.

"I love you too Mama" Grace said as she kissed her mother on the cheek. With one last wave to her Mama, Grace stepped into the Building. As soon as she stepped in she felt overwhelmed. She stood in a long hallway. The lockers were blue and white and the walls were made out of white bricks. She pulled out a paper out of her backpack and read it.

 _Grace Alexandra Corcoran_

 _Year 6 - Homeroom 34 Mrs. Sanders_

 _Locker 346 combination xxxx_

Grace looked around. The nearest door had the number 12 and the locker next to it had the number 100. She sighed as she continued down the Hallway. She quickly realized that all the numbers started with a 1 so she went upstairs. As suspected all the numbers here started with a 2 so she went up to the third floor. The Hallway split in three ways. Straight ahead, left and right. She looked at the lockers and saw that she had to go left. Soon she found her locker. It was a blue top locker. Inside she found all of her required books as well as a copy of the School rules and her schedule. She then made her way to her Homeroom. Luckily it was in the same corridor. When she entered she saw that there were already a few students hanging around. The room was covered in Posters and pictures of People Grace didn't know. There was a row of bookcases on one side. On the blackboard it said: _Room 34 Mrs. Sanders English._ Her Homeroom was an English classroom. There where 4 rows of double desks, three in a row. On the Desk were name tags. She quickly found her seat in the middle of the second row. She sat down and looked at the other name tag. It read Beth Fabray. Grace was a bit sad that it wasn't one of her Friends. She looked around. Soon more people entered the room. One of them was her longest and Oldest friend Jason McFarlane. He was the Son of Rachel's Manager Christine. She waved at him and he waved back. He has short curly natural red hair and freckles. His eyes are brown. He wore a green polo shirt and dark jeans. He was a bit tall for his age. She was about to call him over when she heard the chair next to her moving. She turned around and saw a girl with long blond Hair tied loosely together in the back with a blue bow sitting next to her. She wore a navy blue dress with white hem. The girl looked at her.

"Hi my name is Beth" she said as she held out her hand. Grace shock it.

"Grace" she simply said. She was about to say more but an middle age woman cleared her throat. She had short curled red hair and wore glasses. Everyone turned to her.

"Good Morning. My name is Claire Sanders. I will be your Homeroom and English Teacher for this year. You will find that in every class you will have assigned seats except Study Hall. This will be your seat for the rest of the school year. Your seat neighbor will also be your project partner unless we tell you otherwise. Now Your first assignment of the year is to get to know one another better. So for the first hour you will interview your seat neighbor and then introduce them to the class. I will hand out some suggestions on which questions you can ask." she said and handed out some papers. Grace turned to Beth and they started the assignment. When the time was up the introductions started. Grace listened carefully. These people were to be her classmates for the next three years. They started with the first row so it didn't take long to be Grace and Beth turn. They stood in front of the class with their Papers in there Hands. Beth started.

"This is Grace Alexandra Corcoran. She is 11 Years old and her Birthday is the 23 of July and she was born here in New York. She lives with her Mother Rachel Corcoran who is a broadway actress and currently playing Elphaba in Wicked. She doesn't have a Father. Her favorite color is Yellow and her favorite animals are monkeys. Her hobbies are Singing, Dancing and Painting. When she is grown up she wants to step into her mothers footprints and also become a broadway actress. One thing that we have in common is that our mother both had us when they were 16 years old and that they both grew up in the same town." Beth said. Some people gasped at the mention of Rachel but Grace was used to this. Even Beth gasped a little bit when Grace told her but quickly shock it of. Now it was Grace turn.

"This is Beth Fabray. She is 11 years old and her Birthday is the 8th of June and she was born in Marion Ohio but lived in Lima Ohio. She moved to New Haven when she was 2 years old because her Mother went to Yale. This Summer they moved her to New York. Her Mother Quinn Fabray is a Lawyer and her Father Noah Puckerman has a Pool cleaning business in LA. They aren't together. Her favorite color is Green and her favorite animals are Dolphins. Her hobbies are reading, writing Gymnastics, Dancing and Photographie. She wants to be either a writer or a Photographer when she's grown up. One thing that we have in common is that both our mother had us when they were 16 years old and that they both grew up in the same Town" Grace said. Both girls smiled at the class.

"That was wonderful girls. Please take your seats. Next up are" The teacher said and continued the class. Near the end of the class it was Jason's turn. Grace gave him a thumbs up.

"You know him?" Beth asked quietly. Grace nodded.

"Yeah. His Mom is my Mamas Manager. We grew up together" Grace said quickly.

"So is he like your best friend or something?" Beth asked curious. Grace looked at her.

"Something like that. I don't really have a Best friend so to speak. I have a few Friends and i love them all equally" she said. Beth nodded. They both turned to face the front of the class again. The other boy, Ben, standing together with Jason was now starting to introduce Jason.

"This is Jason Micheal McFarlane. He is 11 years old almost 12. His birthday is the 26 of September and he was born here in New York. His great-grandparents from his fathers side are originally from Ireland while his Mother was born in Coventry, UK. His mother is Christine and she is a Manager for Artists in the Broadway business. His Dad James works as an Architect. His hobbies are Reading, Basketball, Comics, Robots and his Dog Sammy. He either wants to play Basketball professionally or work as a Orthopedic technician or medical mechanic. The one thing that we have in common is that we both like Comics and have a Dog." Ben finished and they took their seats again.

"Okay class. Now before we end this class for today you will need to choose some electives. You will need to choose at least two but not more than four" She said as she handed out the list. "Electives don't start until next week. Please make your choice by the end of the week" she added. Grace looked at the list.

 _Introduction to world languages_

 _Computer/IT_

 _Drama_

 _Music_

 _Art_

Literature _/ Creative Writing_

 _Gymnastics_

 _woodshop class_

 _Home ed_

Grace already knew which classes she was going to take.

"So which ones are you taking?" Beth asked.

"Drama, Music and Art. You?" Grace asked.

"Art as well, Literature/Creative Writing and Gymnastics" Beth said as their Teacher started speaking again.

"Also if you would like to join any Sports teams or Clubs the sign up sheets hang on the blackboard near the school office on the ground floor" she finished just as the bell rang. They all got up and walked out of the room. Outside Grace caught up with Jason.

"Hey Jason" Grace said as she hugged him.

"Hey Grace" He returned.

"What class do you have now?" she asked. Jason pulled out his Schedule. They both compared them. They had a total of 4 classes together. English, History, Social Studies and Spanish. They also had Lunch together.

"I've got Science now while you have Biology. The next time we will see each other is Lunch time" Jason said.

"Well we save each other a seat then" Grace said. "What electives are you choosing?" she asked as they walked down the hallway.

"introduction to world languages and Computer/IT" he said. "You?" he added asking. Jason is a bit of a Nerd. He was always top of the class and he is obsessed with Robots and Superheros.

"Drama, Music and Art" Grace said as they both reached the Staircase. "Okay i have to go left while you have to go straight ahead. I will see you at Lunch" Grace said. They hugged again and parted. The next two classes were rather boring for Grace. She didn't knew anyone in them. After Biology she had science. Luckily she now had Lunch. The cafeteria was on the ground floor. She quickly found it after following a few older students. She got in line and choose her lunch. She choose some tomato and chicken Sandwiches as well as a small noodle soup and some chips. She spotted Jason further down near the big windows. She sat down next to him. They talked a bit about their classes. After a few minutes Grace saw Beth standing around looking for a seat. She shot a look at Jason and when he shrugged his shoulders she called her over.

"Thank you. I didn't know were else to sit...haven't really met anyone yet" Beth said as she sat down across from Jason and next to Grace. They started talking and getting to know one another. Turned out that Beth had science and PE together with Jason, Mathematics and Study Hall together with Grace and Spanish and Social Studies with both of them. "You know what won't get out of my head? If our Mom's grew up in the same town and they both had us when they were 16...they must have known each other right?" Beth said curious. Grace looked at her thinking.

"You know my Mama said that it was a very small town. Only one high school. Then again she also said that she wasn't very much liked...school biggest looser if you will. She left during Sophomore year. So maybe your Mom knew mine but not the other way around" Grace said.

"My Mom was head cheerleader but also in Glee club which, as she said it, was the most hated club" Beth said. Grace looked at her.

"My Mom was in Glee club as well...she said she was their captain and female lead before she left" Grace exclaimed. Both girls looked at each other.

"Maybe we should asked them" Beth suggested. Grace nodded. They finished their lunch and walked out of the cafeteria. Down the hallway they saw a couple of students looking at something. As they had a few more minutes to spare they decided to look as well. It was the blackboard Mrs. Sanders mentioned. They took a closer look. One side held the Sport teams and the other side the clubs. There were:

 _Sport:_

 _Basketball:_ _Tryout 3:15pm - Gym_

 _Swimming: Tryout 3:15pm - Pool_

 _Hockey: Tryout 3:15pm - field behind the school_

 _Rugby: Tryout: 3:15pm - small Gym_

 _Cheerleading: Tryout: Tomorrow 3:15 - Gym_

 _Clubs:_

 _Choir:_ Audition _: Tomorrow 3:15pm - Music room_

 _AV: First meeting Tomorrow 3:15pm - Computer room 3_

 _Newspaper - Writing or Photography: First meeting 3:15pm - Computer room 2_

 _Student_ committee: First meeting 3:15pm - computer room 1

 _International Students Club: First meeting 3:15pm - Room 256_

 _Robotics Club: First meeting Tomorrow 3:15pm - Room 322_

 _National Junior Honor Society (7 and 8 Grad only): First meeting: Tomorrow 3:15pm - room 155_

"Quite a lot of options. You guys thinking about joining any of these?" Grace asked.

"I'm thinking about trying out for the Basketball team. The Robotics club sounds kinda cool as well" Jason said as he signed himself in.

"I'm gonna try out for Cheerleading and the newspaper. What about you Grace?" Beth says.

"Choir of course. And the Student committee" Grace said. After that they went to their next class which was Social studies. The room was also on the third floor right next to Beth's locker as it turned out. In the room were round tables suited for four people. They quickly found their assigned seats which were surprisingly at the same table. The fourth one in their group was Ben from Homeroom. He was a rather short boy with glasses. His hair was blond and stood to all sides. His eyes are green. He was wearing a black shirt with a white guitar on it and blue cropped jeans. They had a couple of minutes left until class started.

"So Ben what electives are you planing on taking?" Jason asked.

"Music and Woodshed Class" he said. Grace looked at him.

"Your taking Music. So am I. Do you play any instruments or sing?" she asked excited. Ben grinned.

"I Play guitar, Drums and because my Mom wanted it Violin. I'm not sure if i can sing i never really did that except under the shower" he said blushing slightly. Grace smiled at him.

"Well don't worry about that. I also play Guitar and Drums and also Piano but i am best when i'm singing thats why i will join the choir" she said confident.

"I was thinking about joining the committee. I like organizing and such things" Ben said.

"Oh i wanna join that too" Grace said as the teacher entered the room. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. After Social Studies Grace had History together with Jason, while Beth and Ben had Biology. It was now 3pm. Jason had got to his Basketball tryout while Beth was trying to get a spot at the School newspaper. Grace and Ben stood outside the Computer room. Inside were about 10 People. They sat down somewhere in the middle. The committee was led by one of the older students. Nina Hanson an 8 Grader. She explained what the committee did. They would meet once a week every Monday after school. After that they were able to leave. Grace and Ben meet Jason and Beth in the Hallway by the Stairs.

"So how was it?" Ben asked.

"I think i have a good shot. I got most Balls in. 8 out of 10." Jason said confident.

"Yeah I have to write a Story about my first week here and hand it in by the end of the week. If they like it i'm in. What about you two?" Beth said.

"Well they accept pretty much everyone. There aren't many people in it so yeah" Grace said and Ben nodded.

"Yeah. Well i think i have to go. My Dad is probably waiting for me" he said. They said goodby and he left.

"We should probably go to" Jason said. Grace and Beth agreed. When they stepped outside Grace saw her Mama taking to Jason's mom. She nudged Beth in the side and pointed to her Mother.

"That's my Mama over there and the woman taking to her is Christine Jason's Mom" she said. Beth looked around and spotted her Mom further away.

"My Mom is here as well" she said and pointed to a Woman with Shoulder length blond Hair. She was dressed in a black dress with a white leather jacket. Beth went over to her while Grace and Jason went to their Parents.

"Hey sweetie how was your first day?" Rachel asked as she hugged Grace. Jason hugged his Mom.

"Great. We made two new friends. Ben is already gone but Beth is over there" Grace said and pointed towards Beth and her Mom basically at the same time as Beth points at them. Both Woman were shocked.

"Rachel?"

"Quinn?"

 **Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New Chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Meet again

Chapter 3

 _"Hey sweetie how was your first day?" Rachel asked as she hugged Grace. Jason hugged his Mom._

 _"Great. We made two new friends. Ben is already gone but Beth is over there" Grace said and pointed towards Beth and her Mom basically at the same time as Beth points at them. Both Woman were shocked._

 _"Rachel?"_

 _"Quinn?"_

They both stare at each other. Grace looked at Beth and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked shocked and confused.

"Well i live here now. Wow it's been eleven years now" Quinn said equally shocked and confused. Jason and his Mom just looked at them.

"Well we really should be going now. Rachel I will call you later about that Interview okay" Christine said.

"Okay. Talk to you later." Rachel said still in shock.

"Bye" Jason said to the group.

"Bye Jason" Grace and Beth said and waved at him.

"Can we go get our Pizza now. I'm kinda hungry?" Grace asked her Mama. Rachel looked at her.

"Ah...Yeah...maybe you would like to join us?" Rachel asked Quinn. Quinn looked at her. Quinn looked at Beth who nodded excited.

"Well i think that is a yes. We would love to go with you" said Quinn still shocked. They quietly made their way to their favorite Pizza place. Beth turned to Grace.

"Well...this is awkward. Maybe we can get them to loosen up while eating" she said.

"Yeah maybe" Grace said. When they arrived they were quickly greeted by the owner of Papa Don's Pizza and More. He was an short elderly man with gray/white short hair and a matching mustache. He was a bit corpulent but not overly so.

"Ahh...Miss Rachel and Miss Gracie how good to see you...ahh and you bring company. Hi my name is Don owner of Papa Don's Pizza and More and behind the counter is my lovely wife of 50 years Giorgia" He said as he greeted them with a big smile and a hug. Georgia was also pretty small and had shoulder length black Hair with a few gray strands in it. Her face was very soft. She looked like the picture perfect Italian Mother.

"Hi I'm Quinn and this is my Daughter Beth" Quinn said. Don smiled at them. He quickly led them to a table by the Window. The place wasn't very big but not very small either. It was just Perfect. On one wall was a big Painting of an Italian landscape. The rest of the place was covered in Red and white. Just like you would picture it in a Movie. Over the Counter hung a big Italian Flag. In the back was also a game area for kids. They all sat down. Rachel and Grace across from Quinn and Beth. They quickly ordered. When their food arrived they ate in silence. Neither knew what to say. When they were halfway done the Kids decided to check out the games.

"Okay Rachel i'm curious. Who is Grace and why did you leave so sudden?" Quinn asked. Rachel sighed. She knew this day was coming. She took a deep breath.

"Well...there are two reasons why I left. One and probably the biggest reason was that my Fathers were hardly around once i stared High School. My Dad is a Doctor at a Hospital and my Daddy was Manager of a big business. They were always working or taking trips. So when i saw Shelby again at Regionals she told me she was going back here because she missed her Family. She offered me to go with her so i did. I didn't wanted to be alone anymore. Grace was the second reason. You know my relationships never ended good. I only had one real one. The others were just fooling around. I think you should know what it's like been talked into this. I found out about 2 weeks later that i was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone because i knew no one would have listened and i really didn't had anyone to talk to. Grace was born 2 1/2 Months early about 2 weeks after we moved here. The doctor said it was the stress. I love her more than anything. I'm sure you can relate" Rachel said. Quinn looked at her shocked and a bit sad. It was a lot to process.

"Did we really treated you that bad that you couldn't talk to us and had to leave?" she asked quietly after a long moment of silence.

Rachel nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry. I should have never treated you that way. You didn't deserve it. I only acted the way because of my Dad. I come from a Strict Catholic family. My Dad was against everything that wasn't in the Bible...not that he ever really read it. After i gave birth to Beth my Mom told me that he had been cheating on her for years now and kicked him out. We slowly reconnected and i started to see a Therapist. I wasn't the only one that changed. We all did sort of. We really missed you" Quinn said in a soft but strong voice. Rachel looked at her. She fought hard to hold back her tears.

"What have you all been up to?" she then asked. Quinn thought for a second.

"Well after graduation i went to Yale to study Law and i just recently got a Job at a company her in New York. After you left Figgins allowed us to continue for another year. Matt moved away. But with you and Matt gone we needed new members. We got two new members at the beginning of the next year. Sam Evans and Sunshine Corazon. Artie and Tina broke up and Tina started dating Mike and Artie went out with Brittany which pissed of Santana. I dated Sam for a while but it didn't work out. Finn's Mom and Kurt's Dad got Married. Then things got extreme. Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt. Turned out that Karofsky is Gay. Kurt transferred to an all boys school Dalton Academy where he meet a boy named Blaine Anderson. They began Dating a while later. Puck got Lauren Zizes to join Glee and they started Dating. Then Karofsky transferred away and after Regionals Kurt felt safe to return to McKinley. Sunshine left for Vocal Adrenalin after Regionals because she didn't feel included. She always was the odd one out. We lost at Nationals in 12th place but we were able to continue. At the beginning of Senior Year Lauren left Glee and Sam had to move away but Blaine transferred to McKinley. There was also this new girl Sugar but she couldn't really sing but was a moderate Dancer. Then there was that Exchange Student from Ireland that lived with Brittany and she believed that he was a real leprechaun. Soon we found out that Sam had to work as a male Stripper to support his Family so Finn offered him to stay at his place so Sam came back. Santana and Brittany finally came out after Finn accidentally outed her. We then we found out that Jesse was the new Coach of Vocal Adrenalin after getting kicked out of College. But don't worry we beat them at Nationals and finally won." Quinn said and Rachel Smiled.

"Kurt and Santana got accepted to NYU Kurt for Design and Santana for Acting. Turned out Brittany is secretly a Math genius and went to MIT for a few weeks until it got to boring for her. Luckily it was not to late for her to start at Juilliard together with Mike to study Dance and Choreography. Mercedes went to LA to study Music. Puck went with her to open his own Pool cleaning Business which is running great now. Finn wanted to go to the Army to clean the name of His Dad but accidentally shot himself the foot and got a Honorable discharge he then went to study mechanics at Ohio State and is set to take over Kurt's Dad's Shop. A Year later Artie went to LA to study Film. He is a Director now. Tina went to Brown University to study Acting. Sam started to work as a Model but that didn't work out so he is still trying to find himself while helping out Puck. Blaine, Kurt's now Husband was also accepted into Juilliard for Music. He works as a Composer and Singer and tries to open his own Studio while Kurt wants to start his own Fashion line. Santana and Brittany got married 3 years ago together with Kurt and Blaine in a double Wedding. Santana and Brittany are currently expecting there First Child...well Children they are expecting Twins. They live in LA now together with Mike and Tina. Mike and Brittany work as Dancers on TV and they also have their own School. Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury have gotten Married about 7 years ago and have two children age 5 and 3 both boys. Coach Sue is still drilling the Cheerios. And well then there is you" Quinn finished smiling slightly.

"Well a lot has happened. And i missed it all." Rachel said quietly.

"Well you had your reasons. Not that we new at that time. Puck and Finn tried to call you multiple times" Quinn said.

"I Know. Noah not as much as Finn. I ignored it and got a new phone" Rachel said.

"Finn was pretty bummed that you left" Quinn said.

"He told me he loved me right before our Performance at Regionals" Rachel said. Quinn's eyes widen in shock and realization. "Hey if they lived here in New York how come i have never seen them at my Shows. Did they go?" Rachel asked curious.

"Yes Me, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and Mike went. Kurt actually went a couple of times. But we were never able to talk to you because you were surrounded by Fans. We also saw the Tonys together. Kurt made us." Quinn said laughing. Rachel laughed as well. "Hey i'm curious. I've read about you and stuff but it was never mentioned that you have a Daughter" Quinn said.

"Yeah that was my great Manager. The other Woman earlier at the School. We decided that I should mention her right from the beginning so that it won't come as a shock and become breaking news or something. But we installed a rule that there will be no pictures of her and no one is allowed to mention her in any way unless i do so. So far they listened to that" Rachel explained. Quinn nodded. The sound of loud cheering brought them out of their trance. They looked over and saw their Daughters playing some type of Video game together.

"Well i think we will see each other quite a lot in the future" Quinn chuckled.

"Yeah. These two really seem to get along" Rachel agreed. Over at the other side of the Room Grace was beating Beth at some sort of Space game.

"Do you think they noticed that we overheard part of their conversation?" Beth asked.

Nah...They haven't even realized that the Table is empty" Grace chuckled as she destroyed Beth's space ship.

"Ahh Man i lost again" she fake whined. Grace laughed. They both went back to their Parents.

"How come you don't have to work tonight?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"I always take of the First day of School. It's kinda like a tradition. I pick her up, we go get some Pizza and then we have a Family Dinner at our place" Rachel explained and looked at her phone. "Which by the we will be late for if we don't leave. I still have to actually cook it" Rachel said. They all got up, paid and went out.

"So Quinn. Where you live?" Rachel asked.

"Upper East side" Quinn said and hailed a Taxi. "Well i think we will see each other tomorrow morning" she added. They all nodded and said Goodbye.

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Who do you think is Grace Father?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New Chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Meet again

Chapter 4

Rachel and Grace meet up with Shelby at whole foods market. "Hey you two" Shelby greeted them.

"Hey Nana Shelby" Grace said and hugged her.

"Hey Mom" Rachel said.

"So how was your first Day of Middle School?" Shelby asked as they walked around the store.

"Great. I made two new Friends. Beth and Ben. I also plan on joining the Choir. Auditions are Tomorrow after School" Grace said excited.

"That's great. Have you chosen a song yet?" Shelby asked. Grace nodded. "Okay if you want i will help you rehearse after dinner" she suggested. Grace nodded eagerly.

"Hey Mom guess who we ran into?" Rachel said. Shelby looked at her. "Quinn Fabray" she said. Shelby looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wasn't that one of the girls you spied on VA with? That day that we first met? The other Pregnant one?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah the one and only. She lives here now. Actually she lives on the other side of Central Park. And she is Grace's new Friend Beth's Mom" Rachel explained. "We went for pizza together before we got here and talk a bit" she added. Shelby nodded. They continued their Shopping and then went to Rachel's apartment. Grace went of to her room to start her Homework and practice her audition song. Rachel and Shelby started cooking in the Kitchen.

"So what did you and Quinn talk about?" Shelby asked as she prepared the chicken.

"Glee Club. She told me what happened after i left and what they are doing now and i told her why i left" Rachel said as she began cutting the Vegetables. Shelby nodded.

"And how did she take the news?" Shelby asked.

"Well she certainly was surprised. But she understood it when i explained it" Rachel said. Shelby looked at her.

"Did you...Did you tell her about..."Shelby asked carefully looking from Rachel to the Door.

"No...no i left that part out but i think she will figure it out by herself" Rachel said with a sigh. Shelby placed an arm around Rachel.

"People are going to find out eventually and so will Grace" she said. Rachel sighed.

"I know"

They continued to cook. Soon the food was almost done and there was a knock at the front door. Grace went to open it.

"Granny...PawPaw..."she exclaimed happily and hugged them both. Rachel and Shelby came out of the kitchen.

"Granny...PawPaw" Rachel said happily and hugged them as well.

"Hey Mom...Dad" Shelby greeted her Parents. Shelby's Parents were Marie and Peter Corcoran. They were both 70 years old. They both had short gray hair. Marie's hair was slightly curled while Peters was neatly combed. They both had brown eyes. Rachel and Shelby went back into the kitchen to check on the food. Peter pulled Grace aside.

"Here but don't tell your Mother" he whispered as he handed her a 5 Dollar bill.

"I won't i promise. Thank you" Grace said and kissed his cheek. Pater went to one of the couches and sat down. Marie walked up to her.

"Don't tell your mother" she whispered and also handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"I won't thank you" Grace said and kissed her cheek. Soon the rest of the Family arrived. Shelby had 4 siblings. 3 Brothers and one Sister. The oldest was Robert, who was 4 years older than Shelby. He worked at the Family company a Law Firm. He was married to Fiona, who has her own Beauty salon. They have two children. Darren age 17 and Nick age 15. After that came Stan, who was 2 years older than Shelby. He works as a Marketing Salesman and is a Happy Single. After Shelby came her 2 years younger Sister Sarah, who is a Photographer. She is married to Thomas a journalist. They have two children. Hannah age 16 and Jonas age 13. The youngest is Henry, who is 4 years younger than Shelby. He also works at the Family company. He is married to Susan, a High School teacher, and they have three Children. The twins Olivia and Clara age 5 and Aaron age 2. Shelby was the first in the Family to have a child at age 19. Her Family wasn't too happy abut it but learned to live with it especially after Rachel came back into Shelby's life. They all sat down at the light brown dining table in the Dinning room. The Dining room was right next to the Kitchen. It held a big table with places up to 20 people, if extended. The walls were light Blue with light brown panels. The floor was also light brown. On one side was a small Bar. On two Walls were wall high windows. Though one you could see the New York Streets and through the other you could see onto the terrace. There were a few Paintings on the Walls. They ate, talked,laughed and played a few games. After Dinner Shelby helped Grace rehearse her song. At 9pm Grace had to go to bed.

The next day Grace and Rachel met Beth and Quinn in front of the School building. After Grace and Beth walked into the Building Rachel and Quinn left to get some Coffee before Quinn had to go to work. Turned out that Quinn worked at Rachel's Family's Law Firm now. Grace and Beth had Mathematics first thing in the Morning. They sat in the last row.

"So what did your Mom tell you after you left?" Grace asked as she pulled her book out.

"Well not much. She didn't go into much detail but she gave me a quick summary" Beth said.

"Yeah same here. Mama also said that they may spent more time together" Grace shrugged. Beth nodded as their Teacher entered the room. The time until lunch went by slowly. After Math Grace had Chemistry and then Study Hall together with Beth. At Lunch they met up the Jason and Ben.

"So your Mom's?" Jason asked curious.

"They knew each other but they weren't friends" Grace started and explained everything she knew. Jason and Ben listen carefully.

"So are you prepared for your Audition later?" Ben asked. Grace nodded.

"Yeah My Nana helped me after Dinner it's going to be great" She said confident. Jason shakes his head laughing. Grace playfully hit him.

"Have you heard from the Basketball team yet?" Beth asked. Jason looked at her.

"No they said they hang out the Team list during Lunch. I will look when i'm done eating" He said slightly nervous.

"Don't worry i've seen you play your good" Grace said. Jason smiled at her. After dinner they went out to the blackboard. Jason nervously walked up to look at the list.

"I MADE IT" he said and made an air fist bump. They all congratulated him and hugged him.

"I really hope i make the Cheerleading team now so i can cheer you on" Beth said smiling. After Lunch Grace had PE with Ben. After that they had a free lesson. This was where one of their electives would take place. The four decided to meet up in the courtyard that was between the school building and the big Gym. They sat at a Table doing some homework and chatting.

"Hey Grace" shouted a voice. They all turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a slightly older boy with spiky brown hair with Red tips. He was slightly tall and had a slight square face with Blue eyes. He wore a shirt of a rock band under a Blue and white school jersey.

"Oh Hey Jonas" Grace said smiling. "Guys this is my Cousin Jonas" she said to the group. "Jonas these are Beth, Ben and i think you have met Jason occasionally" Grace added.

"Hey" they said as he sat down next to them.

"Don't you have class?" Grace asked.

"No one of my teachers unexpectedly called in sick and they haven't been able to find a substitute?" he said.

"Free lesson. You know electives" Grace said. Jonas nodded understanding.

"Ah yeah the first week of 6 grade. You have a few free lessons then" he said. "So i know about Grace but what electives have you chosen?" he asked the others.

"Art, Literature/Creative writing and Gymnastics" Beth said.

"A i take Art and Literature/ Creative writing as well" Jonas said.

"Is it good?" Beth asked. Jonas nodded.

"Yeah its fun. In 7 Grade you can choose between Painting, Pottery and Photography in Art. Sometimes the Drama teacher chooses our writing from Literature/ Creative Writing for a school play" He said. Beth grinned from ear to ear. Jonas turned to the boys. "And what about you two?"

"Well i choose Introduction to world languages and Computer/IT" Jason said proud. Jonas nodded and turned to Ben.

"I choose Music and Woodshed class" Ben said.

"And what about school clubs?" Jonas asked.

"I wanna try out for Cheerleading and i hope to make the newspaper team" Beth said.

"Ah Cheerleading and Newspaper good. I am on the hockey Team as well as the Newspaper. I do the Sport column" Jonas said.

"I think i saw you there yesterday" Beth said.

"Yeah i was there shortly but i had to attend the Hockey tryout as well...my best friend Mason is the captain" Jonas said and turned to the boys again.

"Committee" Ben simply said. Jonas nodded.

"Well i made the Basketball team i was thinking of joining robotics as well" Jason said.

"Ah nice Basketball. So you meet Coach Hanson? Quite tough right?" Jonas said. Everyone except Beth nodded. "He is one of the PE Teachers and he coaches Basketball, Hockey and Rugby. The other Coach is Miss. Thompson she also coaches Cheer and Swimming" Jonas said.

"Any possibility that Coach Hanson and Nina Hanson are related?" Grace asked. Jonas nodded with a dreamy smile. Nina was tall blond 8 grader with big brown eyes. She was one of the popular students without being in any sport team or being a cheerleader. Everyone just liked her or at least so it seams.

"Ah Nina Hanson" he said with a sigh. Grace laughed at him.

"Does someone has a little crush?" she asked mocking him. He shot a glare at her.

"Shut up" he said annoyed. "And yes they are related. Coach Hanson is her Dad" he said. They nodded. "Well Nina is also in Drama and National Junior Honor Society" he said with that dreamy voice again.

"We get it you like her" Grace said annoyed. Jonas punched her lightly on the arm and they all laughed as the bell went off. They all gathered their things and went back inside. All four of them had Spanish now. After Spanish it was time for Grace's Choir audition and Beth's Cheerleading Tryout while Ben went home and Jason went to robotics club. The Boys wished them luck. Not many people were auditioning. There were a total of 6 students. The choir already contained a number of 12 Students. Grace was the third one to audition.

"Hello Grace. My name is Victoria Benson, Music and Drama Teacher. Are you by any chance related to Rachel Corcoran?" the teacher asked. Grace sighed annoyed.

"Yes i am. She is my Mom but please don't let that affect my audition. I have taken lessons in Dance, Acting and Singing since i can remember" Grace said.

"Okay glad to hear that. What will you be singing for us?" Miss. Benson asked.

"I know it is usually sung by a boy but i really like this song. I will be singing Giants in the Sky from Into the Woods" Grace said. The teacher nodded and Grace started. She sung flawlessly.

"You have an incredible voice. You are clearly your Mothers Daughter. You might be even better than her one day. Thank you." Miss. Benson said.

"Thank you" Grace said a little out of breath as the Teacher called the next forward. Grace sat down back in the the background. Some of the others were good...a few even matched herself.

"Okay thank you all for auditioning. I will hang out the full list tomorrow. Have a good day" Miss. Benson said and dismissed them. Grace met up with Beth and Jason at the front door.

"So how did it go?" Jason asked.

"Good i think. I just hope they take me for my Talent and not my Mama" Grace said.

"Don't worry. You are really talented" Jason said and. "So Beth how did it go for you?" he asked.

"Well...i learned the routine quite quick and i hardly missed a step so i think i have a fair shot" she said.

"Awesome. Robotics was great. They have so many awesome Robots in there" he said with a big smile as they walked outside. Quinn and Christine were already waiting for them. Jason said goodbye and got in the car with his mom. Grace and Beth went over to Quinn.

"Where is your Mom Grace" asked Beth.

"She's at work. My Nana picks me up. I've got ballet lessons at 5pm at my Nana's school" Grace said.

"School?" Beth asked confused.

"Yeah my Nana and her friend Cassie have a school together. They teach dance, Vocal and Acting from age 3 to 21. Cassie also works at NYADA where my Mama went to collage" Grace said as she looked around for Shelby. "There she is" she exclaimed happy as she saw Shelby getting out of a car.

"Hey Grace" Shelby said as she hugged and kissed her.

"Hey Nana Shelby" Grace said.

"Quinn Fabry nice to see you again" Shelby said and extend a Hand. Quinn shock it.

"Likewise Miss. Corcoran" Quinn said a bit unsure.

"And you must be Beth" Shelby addressed Beth.

"Yes Ma'am" Beth said politely.

"Well it was nice seeing you but we really should be going" Shelby said. They all said goodbye and Shelby drove Grace to ballet lesson.

 **I hope you like it.**

 **I will probably do a bit more from Grace life as i think it would be a bit more interesting but don't worry i will switch it up from time to time.**


End file.
